The Epic Easter Egg Hunt
by VampChick76
Summary: Renesmee's diary on her 'Epic Easter Egg Hunt'. Vampires, after Breaking Dawn.


**A/N: OME I'm sooooo sorry this is later than Easter. I was with my cousin the last few days. She's four and I haven't seen her in 14 months. She lives 'cross the country. ****Do any of you know any four year olds? Are they reallllly hyper on sugar? Well Dani was. Sooooo hyper.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not related to Stephanie Meyer. But I'm cousins with a hyper 4 year old on sugar. *Sigh***

**Btw this is Renesmee's POV and this is her diary. She makes mistakes in it, can you find them?**

xxxxx

**The Epic Easter Egg Hunt** (Renesmee's POV)

Wednesday 4/7/2010

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing since April 1st, I've been busy. But I have a story to tell you. You're not going to believe me, but everything I say is true! Absolutely true, cross my hybrid heart. I shall call it the Epic Easter Egg Hunt. What does epic mean anyways?

Okay, it all started on Sunday morning…

I woke up Sunday morning. It was bright and sunny, a rare day for Forks. I was excited but not because of the sun. To be honest I don't know why I was excited, must be Alice's jeans. Anyways I jumped (literally jumped) out of bed.

And I was acquainted with the floor. In other words, I fell. Mom's jeans, Emmett says she was really super dupper clumsy. I got up slowly, not wanting to fall again. I left my room in search of something to eat.

I reached my destination, the kitchen. Something was wrong, my parents weren't in here. They usually made me breakfast. I took note of the silence in my house.

I went outside in my pajamas and listened for noise out there too. Nothing. Now I knew something was wrong. It was never quiet, someone was usually yelling at Emmett for something really stupid he did.

I happened to start walking toward my family's house to investigate.

But I met the ground in the process. It wasn't my fault this time, I tripped over an egg. Not a white one either.

It was decorated and plastic. It was a cracked pink egg. I must of cracked it when I tripped. I looked inside and it had mini egg in it!

I unwrapped the egg to find chocolate! Chocolate, the best human food EVER!!! I put it in my mouth and ate it.

I glanced down at my feet and a few feet away was another egg. Then another few feet away was a green egg. Then a purple one lay in a bush. I picked them up and I saw that they were the same as the pink one. I had to put them in something. I spotted a 'conveniently placed' basket by a tree. I put the eggs in it.

I finally become aware of the eggs everywhere. On the ground, on top of bushes, and even in trees; the eggs were everywhere. I started picking them up. One by one.

I swear I heard a giggle that sounded suspiciously like my aunt Alice. The giggles, plus some laughing, increased when I started singing "One Way or Another" by Blondie.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha_

I was singing pretty loudly at the end of my hunt. The hunt had led me to my family's mansion.

To be honest I about wet myself when my family plus Jakey and Seth jumped out and yelled "Happy Easter Renesmee!"

All knowing Alice told everyone, "I told you she would like her first egg hunt." They all laughed.

Then I remembered that it was Easter Sunday. I laughed at my silliness. I read about Easter Egg Hunts in a book. I missed all the signs. But, I had fun, that's all that matters. I may not know what epic means but it was probably that and much more.

Diary, please forgive me for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes that I have made.

Remember all of this is absolutely true, well most of it anyways.

Forever living,

Renesmee Cullen

xxxxx

**A/N: Hey did you like it? I could probably make a series out of her diary entries, you think? **

**Three important things:**

**I can beta now! *Shouts for joy* Please if you need a beta, ask me. I'm always on the computer, ALWAYS! I already beta **twilightobsessedmuch** and her story ****Lauren's Diary****. Go check that out!**

**I need a beta. Yes, I can beta myself but I make mistakes too. I will credit you if you beta me. I need someone who can work my schedule, my non-existing one. I write when I feel like it, I don't write on a schedule. Confusing much? Seriously though, I need one to complete number 3 on this list, look down.**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! For my first real multi-chapter story! There have been 5 votes, ONLY 5! Please, please, please vote. Check out the summaries below. There are six of them and on my poll you can vote for all of them. Look down.**

**Drunken Imprint: **Can you imprint while you're drunk? Apparently you can because when Seth Clearwater wakes up on his best friend's couch, he sees the world in a new way. And when he sees his best friend, Alex, he feels an attraction to her. He imprinted on her when they were both drunk! How will she react? Does she feel the same way? NOT a crossover of Wizards of Waverly Place and Twilight! Alex is a random independent character! Werewolf/Vampire/Human, after Breaking Dawn

**The Life of a Playboy Bunny: **_I don't know how I got into this all. I didn't even want to be a Bunny._ That's what Bella thinks on her first night as a Playboy Bunny. She's there with her two best friends, Alice and Rosalie. They force her to become one because they don't want her moping about her ex, Jacob, forever. Before she knows it, she starts to enjoy it. But what will happen when the trio meets the Cullen men? Will Bella fall in love with that mysterious green-eyed man? Or will she remember that all men are pigs? All humans, regular pairings!

**No Sex: **Renesmee is wondering what sex is. The Cullens tell her not to do it. She brings up that they all do it. To prove a point to Renesmee, the girls willingly give up sex. The Cullen men aren't happy at all. Of course Emmett and Jasper make a bet to see who will cave first. Who will crack first? Vampires/Werewolves, after Breaking Dawn

**Older Brother Love:** Alice moves to Forks and befriends the beautiful Rosalie Hale. She get's invited to a sleepover at her house. What Alice didn't know was Rosalie had a hot older brother, Jasper. Will they fall in love with each other? Or will a secret from Alice's past tear them apart? All human, regular pairings!

**Foreign Exchanges**: Bella signed up to be an exchange student from Tennessee. She gets transferred to rainy Forks, Washington with the Cullens. Alice Cullens loves her like a sis from the start while Edward mysteriously hates her. Will she and Edward fall in love against the odds? What happens when he big brother, Emmett, shows up? Will he approve? I know it's been done before but I'll try to make it different. All human, regular pairings (maybe)!

**Gangs For Never: **Jasper and Alice are the best of friends. They've always there for each other since the beginning. But for the first time Alice goes away for 3 weeks at an all girls' sleep-away camp. She has a bad feeling about leaving but goes anyways. She doesn't think anything will happen to Jasper while she's away. She was terrible wrong. When she gets back, Jasper starts avoiding her. At the beginning of the school year, she sees Jasper with James's posse. She talks to him and she realizes that he's totally changed. What happened in those 3 weeks? Can she fix her Jasper? All human, regular pairings!

**Please for the love of Twilightie goodness and my sanity, please, please go vote!!!**

**Please review too! I like to know people like my story! Thanks!**

**~Xela~**


End file.
